Unbreakable
by The Doormaster
Summary: Asura never wanted much out of life just freedom and to be with the girl he loved. All of that is threatened when he's is given no other choice than to take part in chasing the Avatar down and catching him, thing get even worse when ghost from his past show up along the way as well. T for violence, language, and suggestive themes.
**So I realized that there weren't many OCxTy Lee fics out their and thought I'd fix that. Ty Lee always was my favorite out of the three fire gals so lets show her some love, also bare with me as I've only put a tiny amount of thought and planning into this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or any of it's characters, nor do I make any money off of this story. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

 **3 years before canon**

Ty Lee was ecstatic, she'd finally done it. After years of dreaming and thinking of running away from home she had finally built up the courage to do it and she already knew she made the right choice. Living in the capital with six sisters who all looked exactly like you was suffocating, not to mention having a strict father and borderline sociopath as a friend made it difficult to really express herself.

Now however she was free, she'd stowed away in a traders wagon and was for the first time in her life outside the walls of the capital. She didn't wait long after they were out of the walls before sneaking out of the wagon and begin walking along with the caravan. The air she breathed felt lighter and the sky almost looked bluer, the smile on her face reached ear to ear as she thought nothing could get her down.

"You're a run away right?" And like that her happiness was shatter as she spun around towards the source, it was a boy who looked only a year or two older than her, his skin was extremely pale and his hair was stark white reaching down to his ears. He wore a slightly over sized coat over a set of bandages over his torso and a set of loose long pants, all of which were the standard fire nation red, black, and gold. "You've got the look all over your face, like a bird whose never left the cage flying through the air for the firs time. Whats your name kid?"

Ty Lee looked around to see if anyone was listening to them before turning to the boy with a frown. "Are you gonna tell?" She asked, her frown deepening at the thought of going back.

The boy laughed at this. "Who would I tell? Kid, caravans like these join up in one city and stick together till the next. After that they disband to join new groups to go to different places, nobody here cares who you are. So chill." While this did in fact set her mind at ease a bit she still frowned at the boy.

"My names not kid, it's Ty Lee." She said while trying to sound a little like Azula always did, but the boy just laughed again.

"Well Ty, which of the three are you? The orphan, abused, or the sheltered?" He asked confusing her with the question. Seeing this he decided to explain. "Most of the time run aways fall under three types, the orphans who have no one and decide to ditch out on the orphanage. Those who run away to get away from some kind of abuse at home, physical, emotional, etc. And finally those who spent their entire lives being sheltered from the world by their parents and family and want a taste of freedom." The boy looked her up and down. "Going by looks alone I'm gonna say it's the third."

"Maybe, what about you?" She asked feeling the conversation was a bit one sided.

The boy who was sitting on the back of a wagon held out his hand to her as she walked along side the wagon talking to him, after a second she took it and he pulled her up until her was sitting next to him on the wagon. "Me, I don't fall under any of the three. You see to be a run away you got to have somewhere to run away from, I've never had that. So Ty, what are your plans now that your free?"

Ty Lee smiled again as she thought about her goal. "I'm gonna join the circus as an acrobat!" She said happily kicking her legs over the edge of the wagon.

"Hmm." The boy hummed to himself as if thinking. "You know, that doesn't actually sound to bad. I don't suppose you'd mind me tagging along?" He asked her surprising her with the question.

"Well I don't see why not, but why do you want to?"

The boy smiled. "Well a few reasons. I've got no one and nothing in my life to hold me anywhere. My only skills could probably pass as a circus act. And finally there's you." He surprised her again, he chuckled at her confusion. "Your still pretty new to the real world and honestly I'm kinda tired of going solo. From now on Ty, I've got your back." He held out his fist to the girl. "The names Asura."

 **2 years later**

"Asura it's almost time for you to go on." Ty Lee shout at the sleeping boy laying under a tree. "Asura wake up!" Ty Lee gave him a quick knock on the head causing him to groan and crack open one of his eyes to look up at the girl standing over him.

"Morning beautiful." He grumbled as he picked him self up and stretched.

Ty Lee smiled at his attitude, he always was a lazy one. "It's the evening and your on in five minutes." She crossed her arms as he cracked his neck.

In the past two years the two had grown in more ways than one. Both were taller, Asura's hair now nearly reached his shoulders and he'd put on a bit more muscle then before, though not bulky. Being ripped while only fourteen would be weird. Ty Lee who was now thirteen had begun maturing as well. During their time together Asura had kept his word and had watched out for the younger girl as they traveled with the circus, mainly keeping over zealous fans away or making sure the circus director didn't try and get her to sign any contracts that would screw her over.

After the first year the two had begun growing closer than just friends and had begun dating. All in all they were happy with their live in the circus, though in all their time together something always bugged Ty Lee about her boyfriend. She knew next to nothing about him what so ever.

She watched as he popped his arms and began walking towards the circus tent. She followed behind and entered her own dressing tent and finished getting ready, she went on right after him. Ty Lee finished getting ready and stood near the edge of the curtains watching Asura's act which was actually very simple yet still breath taking to watch. The first time she saw it she nearly had a heart attack as she though he was going to be killed. What he would do is he would ask for the largest and strongest member of the audience to come down and would then allow them to choose a weapon which was provided by the circus, usually a mace or club. After the volunteer inspected the weapon to confirm it's quality he would instruct them to strike him with all their strength anywhere on his body except his head. No matter how hard the volunteer would hit him or what kind of weapon would be used Asura never flinched, even when he would be sent through the air and crash into the ground, or the when the weapon would shatter he was never injured.

The circus had dubbed him as the 'Unbreakable Boy', Ty Lee personally never liked watching him perform. While she would admit it was quite the spectacle she still didn't like watching people beating on the boy she loved. The fact that she didn't know how he did it also didn't help her worries, she'd asked about many times and every time he'd give her a smile and some kind of vague answer that didn't tell her anything, it was the same for his past. She knew absolutely nothing about him from before they met, while it annoyed her that he would keep so much of who he was a secret she respected his desire to keep it secret. Ty Lee may seem like an airhead to most but underneath she was a very smart girl and was very good at reading people, this is how she could tell his past wasn't a happy one. She had long since decided that he'd tell her when he was ready and she wouldn't pressure him into it.

"And that was the great Unbreakable Boy Asura! Now please put your hands together for the amazing acrobatic feats of our own TY LEE!" The ringmaster announced as Asura made his way out of the ring, as the two past Asura leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't fall." He chuckled.

"You'll catch me right?" She asked with a grin making him laughed harder as she made her way to get into position.

Asura walked out of view of the audience and watched her begin with a smile on his face. "Of course I'll catch you." He said to himself.

 **1 year later**

Asura leaned up against a tree enjoying the sweet silence of the early morning, it was his day off so he didn't have to do a thing all day. Unfortunately Ty Lee's day off wasn't until Sunday so the two couldn't spend the day together like he would enjoy. His peaceful nap was unfortunately disturbed by the sound of a large Mongoose Lizard entering the camp where the circus was set up for the week.

Normally he wouldn't put much thought into this but his side started to ache, he put his hand over the area of his torso that was wrapped in bandages on his right side and frowned. His side always started to ache when something foul was afoot.

Standing up he walked into camp to find Ty Lee, he wanted to make sure everything was okay, but when he found her she was talking to a dark haired girl who looked to be the same age as them. Just looking at her made him frown, she reeked of ill intent. Deciding to make himself known he stepped forward. "What's up Ty?" He asked casually getting his girlfriends attention. "Am I interrupting something?"

The girl seemed a bit annoyed by his appearance. "Yes actually, Ty Lee and I were just catching up. Who are you?" She asked with a clear edge to her tone. He could see how uncomfortable Ty Lee was as she kept glancing back and forth between the two teens.

Asura didn't waver as he kept eye contact with the girl. "The names Asura, it's a pleasure..."

"Azula, Princess Azula." Azula said her title smugly looking to get a reaction out of the boy in front of her, she was disappointed with what she got.

"Princess of the fire nation, it's an honor." He spoke clearly lacking any form of reverence for her title.

Azula frowned at the boy and turned to Ty Lee. "I look forward to seeing you tonight Ty Lee." With that she turned and left.

"Bitch." Asura mumbled as she left, then turned to his girlfriend. "What was that about?"

Ty Lee stopped doing her stretches. "She's an old friend, she wanted me to join her on a mission from the Fire Lord to capture her brother and uncle."

"And what did you say?"

Ty Lee turned her back to Asura. "I told her how happy I am here. I have everything I could ever want here, freedom, friends, excitement, and you." She turned around and wrapped her arms around Asura and rested her head on his chest. "I don't want to leave this."

Asura wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Then this is where we'll stay."

 **That night**

Asura stood in his usual spot as he watched the show begin, Ty Lee was up first. His side was aching worse than ever as he watched her begin, when the ringmaster set the net on fire was when he was beginning to get pissed. He knew Ty Lee wouldn't fall, she was way to skilled for that, but he could see from his spot that she was nervous.

Then the animals were released and he was forced to move into the stands to avoid being trampled. He looked up to Ty Lee and saw the fear in her eyes, then he looked towards Azula who was sitting on her throne watching with a smile, it made him sick. He didn't even realized he was holding onto the wooden beam next to him until it started cracking in his grip.

Once the show was finally over he made a beeline for Ty Lee's tent but found that Azula had beat him there, he listened to their conversation and gritted his when he heard it.

"I've decided to join you on your mission." Asura seethed as he knew this was exactly what Azula had planned.

Clenching his fists he opened the tent flap. "If your leaving, then I'm coming along."

Ty Lee was startled by his sudden entrance and statement, Azula on the other hand just frowned. "Sorry, but I don't need you." She said coldly.

Asura didn't break eye contact even as his rage built up. "I don't care, I coming. If you want to try and stop me then go ahead fire bitch." He spat.

Much to his satisfaction and Ty Lee's worry, this is what made the Princess lose her cool. She thrust her arm forward sending a wave of blue fire at Asura who side stepped and lunged forward with speed that surprised both girls and slammed his open palm into Azula's chest while tripping her with his foot and sending her to the ground.

Azula immediately tried to jump up to retaliate but found she couldn't feel her limbs, her skin felt cold and her vision was getting dark. Then Asura removed his palm from her chest and feeling rushed back to her as she began coughing before actually vomiting on the floor. "What the hell did you do to me?!" She demanded looking at the man standing over her with hate filled eyes.

"I stopped your heart, next time I won't start it back. I'm going with you." Asura then turned to Ty Lee who had tears falling from her eyes. "I think we should talk."

 **And so theres my first chapter, I hope you guys liked it. This is the first story I've ever uploaded to this site so please tell me what you all think, feel free to give me advice and constructive criticism. I do plan on giving you all more information on who Asura is and what his abilities are though I won't be extremely up front about it, I will say this though, he's not a chi blocker. Till next time.**


End file.
